


Imperfectly Perfect

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: “Take a seat, Tooru.” Sarumi does not bother to wait for him to respond before pulling out a chair for Miwa. “Sit here, Miwa.” Sarumi then takes the seat next to her. The only seat available is the one next to Tobio.
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa/Oikawa Tooru's Sister
Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007295
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Haikyuu WLW Bang





	Imperfectly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta reader, Momo (Twitter: @petiteshoto), and my collab artist, Emily (Twitter: @Tealightful13). They've been both wonderful and patient with me. I am very grateful to have had them on my team. ♡

Gentle music drifts throughout the apartment, carrying out to the balcony where it greets the setting sun and the slowing sounds of evening traffic. Unlike the past few days, the air is cool but not chilly. Bearable. Miwa smiles just a bit when welcomed arms wrap around her waist and soft kisses press along her exposed neck.

“What are you thinking about?”

Wine glass in hand, Miwa takes a sip as she scans the city beneath them calmly. “I’m sure you are aware,” she states. She doesn’t say anything else as the wine glass is taken from her and presumably drank from. A light clack indicates the wine glass being sat down. 

“I understand your worry.” Miwa pulls away and turns around. Staring down at her, calm and collected, Sarumi continues: “Takeru adores you, Miwa. He asks about you all the time. My mom loves you, too.”

Miwa tilts her head a bit. “And your brother?”

“Tooru is aware I am bringing you home to meet him. Much is the case for Tobio, I suspect.”

“Tobio knows your name, knows who you’re related to, and looks forward to meeting you.” Miwa rubs her temple. “I worry about your brother’s reaction, Sarumi. You have said before that he has a hard time coming to terms with you in a relationship and his history with Tobio hasn’t always...been pleasant.”

Sarumi reaches out to brush her hair behind her ears before tilting her head up with a single, slim finger. “Trust me when I say that everything will be fine, Miwa. Tooru will be understanding.”

“Protective younger brother,” Miwa immediately responds. “As you’ve said,” and allows herself to be pulled into a soft kiss. Any anxiety she felt before slowly flows out of her as she wraps her arms around Sarumi’s neck to deepen the kiss. 

They stand there, attempting to reassure each other through touch, and kisses, with building intensity. 

The _honk_ of a car below causes Miwa to pull back a bit. She stands there in Sarumi's arms, face pressed into her neck, and simply breathes in the spicy scent of Sarumi’s perfume. Of course, she has her worries. According to Sarumi, her brother has a “strong personality” and he’s protective. Sarumi’s previous relationship - her marriage - had ended on rocky terms. Although the relationship with her ex-husband has immensely improved for Takeru’s sake, Miwa is well aware of how lasting tension can warp one’s perception of their only sibling entering another relationship.

“Tooru will love you, Miwa. I promise.”

Miwa presses closer. _I hope you’re right_.

“Let’s eat and then take a bath together,” Sarumi speaks quietly against her ear. “I’ll put on one of those cheesy dramas and we can ignore it to make out like we’re fumbling 16-year-olds.”

Laughing, Miwa pulls away.

“I like the sound of that.”

* * *

Miwa feels herself smile when Sarumi engulfs her son in a mushy, kisses-all-over-his-face hug that leaves Takeru breathless from laughing at her dramatic greeting. 

“Grandma said you wouldn’t be here for a few more hours. I missed you, Mom!”

He turns towards Miwa and steps forward, expecting but patient. Miwa easily opens her arms to receive the hug he wants her to have. The top of his head now reaches her shoulders and he seems to have grasped the use of his long arms after accepting puberty. His hold is strong. Over his shoulder, Sarumi watches them with soft eyes and an even softer, pleased smile.

“You’ll be taller than me before you start high school,” Miwa states byway of greeting. “And stronger. Have you been weight lifting?”

“Height runs in the family,” Takeru replies with a grin. “And so does strength.” He flexes one arm to Miwa’s amusement. “One day I’m going to be able to pick up mom in one arm and Uncle Tooru in the other.”

“Speaking of which,” Sarumi sends her a knowing look, “where is that volleyball obsessed uncle of yours?”

Takeru takes both their bags - ever the little gentleman - and leads them into the Oikawa family home where Miwa is immediately greeted with the smell of home-cooking. There is an atmosphere of never dying life in these walls. Unlike her childhood home, the walls are covered with many pictures; some in frames and others not.

“His flight was delayed so he didn’t get here until this morning. He passed out on the couch until Grandma made him move upstairs to a bed. He’s been asleep since then. Grandma told me to wake him up for dinner in a little bit - ”

“Sarumi? Is that you?”

Miwa watches Sarumi whirl around with glee, practically glowing when the Oikawa matriarch steps into the receiving room.

“Mama,” Sarumi states with singular affection.

“There she is, there she is!” Mama Oikawa moves forward in excited slowness, steps careful considering her older age. “It’s been months, Sarumi! Your Takeru has grown so much since. Such a good boy. He’s doing well in all his classes!”

“Mama, I told you I had to travel for business. After next week’s Gala Dinner, I will be home for a couple of weeks.” Miwa watches as Sarumi holds her mother gently. “Once things have settled and the photos have been submitted, I will stay for quite some time. Many exciting things will happen soon enough.” She smiles. “Including moving business closer to home.”

As if sparkles appeared out of thin air, Mama Oikawa brightens once again. “That is wonderful! If only Tooru would do the same, then my children would be here more.”

Miwa sees more than hears movement in the hallway and then Sarumi’s brother, Tooru, appears tall and clearly tired. “If I do that, you’ll pester me about grandchildren~ I’m not ready yet.”

“Honestly,” Mama Oikawa huffs. “Is it wrong of me to want grandchildren from my son as well?” She turns to Takeru. “You’re grandma’s perfect boy, Takeru. Don’t you want little cousins running around? Huh?”

Takeru smiles indulgently. “Of course, grandma...when uncle is ready to be a father, that is.” And this, Miwa understands, is why Takeru is known to be spoiled by his uncle according to Sarumi. The young boy nudges his grandmother towards the kitchen.

“That’s a good boy,” Tooru laughs. “Oi, big sister. A proper greeting for your ~baby brother~ would be nice right now?”

Miwa cannot see Sarumi’s face from where she is standing but she just knows the other woman rolled her eyes just by observing her body language. Despite the playful, child-like attitude, Sarumi moves forward and wraps her younger brother in a tight hug. And to add a flair for the dramatics, she lifts him off the ground effortlessly - a testament of her strength.

“Saru-chan!” Tooru laughs as he is placed on the ground. “You have to share your strength training with me.”

Sarumi flexes an arm, muscle standing proud (and Miwa certainly does _not_ swoon thankyouverymuch), and shakes her head. “Sorry, Tooru, but all I do is go to the gym regularly.”

“Okay, okay. Whatever you say~” It is then that he notices Miwa standing behind his sister. “Oh. Are you Saru-chan’s girlfriend? Um, uh - oh! Miwa-san, right?”

Smiling just a bit, Miwa nods. “A pleasure to finally meet you. Tooru-san.” She offers her hand and he takes it, grinning from ear-to-ear. “Ah~ Saru-chan, you sure know how to pick them!” He laughs. “Although you look a little familiar... have we met before?”

“No,” Sarumi states before Miwa can so much as blink. “I’m sure you would’ve remembered someone as lovely as Miwa, Tooru.”

Tooru taps a finger to his chin. “Hm, you’re right. Still, you do look like someone I - well, nevermind for now. Mama is still working on dinner so let us catch up! I want to get to know Miwa-san.” He moves towards the living room. “I bought Mama new furniture. It’s so soft. I think you’ll like it, Saru-chan.”

“It’s very nice,” Mama Oikawa calls from the kitchen. “Softer than my bed!”

* * *

The living room of the Oikawa home is nicely furnished but it is the pictures on the wall, appearing organized to show growth over time, that catch Miwa’s attention. She stops in front of one displaying the whole Oikawa family, although much younger. Sarumi and Tooru were hugging, very much children, while their parents smile in the background. It is clear that the siblings primarily look like their mother while featuring the hair color of their father. 

She walks along the wall, gazing at each picture as they show the story of the family, and then stops at one where Sarumi’s brother is standing with his middle school volleyball team. He has his arm wrapped around another boy’s shoulder - a close friend perhaps - while showing off a peace sign. And gazing up at him, a few feet away, is Tobio. Miwa smiles. She sometimes forgets how small Tobio once was.

“You both were such cute kids,” she states. There’s a picture of Sarumi holding up a basketball and one of her rock climbing and one of her lifting weights with her father and one of her in a track uniform. She knew Sarumi enjoyed many athletic activities but is only now understanding the extent. “We should go rock climbing together. I think it would be fun.”

When she turns around, Sarumi is beaming at her with excitement and Tooru is sending her a more reserved smile. _This_ , she thinks, _is where things will get interesting_. Perhaps Oikawa Tooru is ready to integrate her now? Either way, Miwa is prepared to meet him head-on.

“We can definitely do that. You’ll do better than Tooru on your first try, I just know it.”

“Hey! I was seven and scared for my life!”

“You were three feet off the ground,” Sarumi replies, a bit of a smirk on her face. “You cried for several minutes even after Papa put you on the ground.”

“My life flashed before my eyes, Saru-chan,” Tooru states with mocking seriousness. “And all you did was laugh at me as you finished climbing to the top. Yeah, yeah,” he waves off her retort, returning his focus back to Miwa. “Miwa-san, what do you do for a living? I think I remember my sister saying you work at a salon?”

Miwa nods. “I’m a hairstylist. Most days, I mean. I’m also a freelance makeup artist.”

“Oh?” He appears genuinely curious. “Is that fun? Do you meet all sorts of clients?”

Nodding, she finally takes her seat next to Sarumi and relaxes. “Many of my clients, hair or makeup, tend to be models. There are a few that fall under your everyday worker.”

“So you tend to work with the higher crowd?”

She is unsure if this is a trick question or not. The way Sarumi shifts next to her, almost blocking her from her brother, makes her think Sarumi also feels that way. “I work for a high-end company where cutting hair can cost the same amount as paying a monthly bill. I do not choose my clients in that regard. As a freelance makeup artist, I am booked by all sorts of people and I work based on what they are able to pay. I do not leave clients unsatisfied.”

“That’s nice to hear - ”

“Sarumi! Can you come here for a few minutes?!”

Sarumi sends her a look and Miwa, as subtle as she can, offers a reassuring smile. 

“Coming, Mama!”

The moment she leaves the living room, Miwa leans in just as Tooru does. He appears amused. “You seem to know where this is going, Miwa-san.”

“I’ve been told to expect many things from you,” she replies. “Please air out your grievances so we can work on a proper relationship.”

Tooru smiles. “Bold statement. That’s a plus in my book.” His friendly smile evaporates and he gets right into it. “My sister and former brother-in-law parted on relatively good terms - for the sake of Takeru - but his family did not approve. They have harassed her relentlessly and have ruined many things for her in the years since. If you go public with your relationship… do not think for a second they will not find you and tell you things that are untrue. They will do their very best to convince you to believe everything they say.”

“They would never succeed.”

“They won’t?”

Miwa nods.

“And why is that? Don’t say things just to be on my good side, Miwa-san. I’ve heard such promises before by her previous relationships.”

“I’ve known your sister for 15 years and loved her for 10 of those. I’ve seen her at her lowest - where she tried very hard to push me away - and I’ve seen her at her happiest when she talks about her son and his afterschool activities...and when she talks about her brother and his success as Argentina’s best setter. And everything in-between. There is nothing that can persuade me to leave her. I love her too much.”

“Then I will hold you to that, Miwa-san. You seem to be a woman of your word. I hope we can get along from this day forward.”

Miwa wants to tell him that she is Tobio’s older sister but the words catch in her throat.

She can only manage to nod.

* * *

It is nearing 10 PM when she and Sarumi retire for the evening. Throughout the day, she had been under the watchful eye of Oikawa Tooru. While Mama Oikawa and Takeru talk to her freely and ask questions or make nice conversation, he remains a bit more reserved unless Sarumi starts speaking herself. 

Miwa wonders, as she steps into the shower next to Sarumi, if Tobio will also showcase this level of protectiveness when he properly meets Sarumi. Those thoughts exit her mind when Sarumi pulls her close and simply holds her. They do not often share showers; bathes are nicer and the fun experienced in them is far less dangerous. 

Still, when Sarumi holds her by the hips and starts pressing kisses to her neck, Miwa enjoys it all the same. She goes slow like they have all the time in the world and perhaps they do, in the long run. Miwa has no intention of letting this go.

She truly loves Sarumi.

She truly wants to spend the rest of her life with Sarumi… regardless of whether or not Sarumi’s younger brother approves or not. When Sarumi’s hands dip lower and pleasure sparks up her back, she thinks about their first fumbling together. Sarumi had been unsure but determined and she was patient and understanding. 

“Ah!” Miwa’s eyes shut tight when slender fingers press into her.

“Stop me if I’m going too far,” Sarumi whispers against her ear. Miwa only leans a bit harder against her, trying to prevent herself from being lost in the pleasure building in her lower stomach, and keeps her mouth shut although it is difficult.

“You can make noise, Miwa-chan~ The shower should cover the sound.”

Miwa shakes her head. “That’s what you said last time if you may recall?”

Sarumi shoots her a feral grin, hands sudden gripping Miwa’s behind with a possessiveness she is known for. The water makes pressing against each other slippery but the stimulation to her nipples - and certainly to Sarumi’s - makes it well worth it. Their time in the shower results in cold water for the next person.

Tooru complains loudly the following morning but no one pays much attention.

* * *

Miwa feels like she is sneaking around by avoiding the many questions Oikawa Tooru asks surrounding her family. Against all odds, she does trust Sarumi. However, her girlfriend’s method of “rip it off like a bandaid” does not seem like the best idea. 

“So,” Tooru starts with a sort of sing-song tone as the three of them walk down the semi-busy street, “why such a nice restaurant? It’s only lunch time~”

Out of the corner of her eye, Miwa notices Sarumi frowning as she stares straight ahead. “Because Miwa hasn’t been to Green Leaves before and I want to treat her. You’re just lucky you get to come with us.”

It is a boldface lie. Miwa knows her brother is waiting for them at the restaurant, already aware of what is taking place today. She spends just a moment wondering if Tobio ever mentally prepares himself for potentially disastrous meetings. 

She snorts quietly under her breath. 

No. Tobio is not like that. He looks at the world with a simplistic view. 

When the restaurant comes into view, Miwa cannot help but feel tension build in her shoulders. Will Tooru’s reaction be extreme? Will he grin and bear it during their meal? Will the atmosphere be awkward? These questions run through her head over and over again as they finally enter the building. 

“Do you have a reservation?” A petite woman asks upon their entrance. 

“Four under Oikawa,” Sarumi responds. “One of ours should be here already.”

From her position, Miwa sees Tooru frown in confusion but otherwise does not speak. The hostess nods, a polite smile on her face. “Follow me, please.”

They are led to a corner of the restaurant partly hidden behind a wall. Miwa cannot help but feel warmth in her chest at the sight of her brother sitting awkwardly, hands in his lap and glass of water seemingly untouched. When he glances up, he shoots her a small smile as the tension bleeds out of his shoulders and then looks past her. 

“Sarumi-san.” He nods at her. “Oikawa-senpai.”

“I knew you looked familiar,” Tooru blurts out. “How could I have been so stupid.”

Miwa feels herself flinch as Tobio merely frowns at him. 

“Take a seat, Tooru.” Sarumi does not bother to wait for him to respond before pulling out a chair for Miwa. “Sit here, Miwa.” Sarumi then takes the seat next to her. The only seat available is the one next to Tobio. 

With a great matter of visible reluctance, Miwa watches Tooru sit next to her brother. He makes a show of semi-turning away from them and that sort of stings. Tobio looks at him questionably but ultimately shrugs off his poor attitude. 

At times, Miwa wishes she were blessed with her brother’s ability to be indifferent with others. 

“Tooru,” Sarumi begins patiently, “this is Miwa’s younger brother, Tobio. Tobio, this is my younger brother, Tooru.” The introduction is unnecessary (or maybe necessary, Miwa has no idea what Sarumi is thinking right now).

“You did this on purpose,” Tooru replies by way of greeting. “You knew how I felt and you - ” His jaw snaps shut, arms crossed over his chest. If she were in Sarumi’s position, she would compare his actions to that of a toddler throwing a tantrum. But Tooru is not her brother so she will do no such thing. 

She feels Sarumi grip her hand beneath the table.

“Hello!” A bubbly waitress pops up at their table. “My name is Kioomi! I’ll be taking care of you this afternoon.” She hands over a couple of menus. “Do you need a moment to decide on your drinks?”

“Water,” Tooru states without looking away from his sister. 

“I’ll have a raspberry lemonade,” Sarumi responds calmly. “What about you, Miwa?” She maintains eye contact with her brother.

Feeling unsettled, Miwa quietly answers with, “Pepsi, please.”

“Alrighty,” their waitress responds as if oblivious to the mounting tension. “I’ll go put those in and give you time to decide on your meals.”

“So, Tobio.” Sarumi squeezes her hand. “You’re currently playing for the Schweiden Adlers, right?” 

Miwa silently admits to herself that she does feel annoyed at the eye roll Tooru shoots Sarumi at her question. 

“Yes.”

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“It’s a good team with strong players.”

Sarumi nods. “Will you be able to face off against Tooru in the future?”

“If his team makes it to the Olympics.”

The younger Oikawa sibling practically bristles at the affirmative tone. Miwa sort of sees it from his point of view. Sometimes her brother will unintentionally stir some emotions with the tone of his words. Even so, she does think Tooru should be more - 

“If?!” Tooru snaps. “Not if, but _when_. When I make it to the Olympics, I will literally crush - ”

“You certainly keep Tooru on his toes,” Sarumi interrupts what would surely be a rant on her brother’s end. 

“Keep me on my - no! He does not keep me on my toes!”

Miwa looks at her brother. Tobio is openly staring at Sarumi’s brother, something like longing on his face. _Not in the romantic sense_ , she thinks. _Perhaps he just wants to be recognized by Oikawa Tooru?_ Miwa pictures a 13-year-old version of her brother racing into their childhood home with words of appreciation falling out of his mouth about his “Setter Senpai.”

Every moment outside of school of that single year in middle school her brother shared with Oikawa Tooru was filled with how much he admired his skill, how he spent hours rewatching videos to analyze the younger Oikawa’s skills, and how he seemed to get better with a ridiculous amount of time dedicated to practice. 

She had taken Tobio to many of Seijoh’s games during his second year of middle school. Once he hit his third year of middle school, the requests to go see those games dwindled until he eventually stopped because his mind was too preoccupied with his own team. (And she will never forget what the result of that did to her brother.) 

“Oikawa-senpai is one of many challenges I face and I look forward to facing him again when it happens,” Tobio corrects himself.

Tooru huffs, glaring at her younger brother with something like resentment, and Miwa wonders how far this dislike runs on his end. Tobio used to sing praises about Oikawa Tooru, from his ability to get any team he is on to work well together to his ability to alter significant moves just to ensure the opposing team isn’t able to gain a point so easily, and even still sees the man next to him as someone significant in his life. Miwa thinks of a sleeping volcano. Any sudden shifts in the earth’s crust and it will blow, wiping out everything it can reach. 

“Thank you for bringing out his competitive side, Tobio.” Sarumi is ever calm despite how red her brother’s face is. “Although, sometimes he’s so lost in his own mind that he doesn’t realize that not everyone,” Sarumi sends her brother a pointed look, “is an opponent and that some rivalries shouldn’t be carried out for decades.” 

Tooru glares. “So long as we’re both playing volleyball, that’ll literally never change.”

“We are not on court,” Sarumi responds evenly. “This is not a game.”

“Are you sure about that?” Tooru’s tone is icy. 

“If this is a game, you’re the only one playing.”

Before Sarumi’s brother can respond, their waitress returns with their drinks. “Alrighty! Are we ready to order or do we still need some time?” It is so obvious that no one has opened their menu and Miwa wonders, for a moment, how often this waitress has served people in similar situations.

“A few more minutes, please.” Sarumi, Miwa can tell, is reaching her breaking point in this conversation with her brother. 

“Sure thing! I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Once their waitress leaves, Sarumi gets to the point. “What is your problem, Tooru? Why are you so upset?”

“I am _not_ upset.” It is such an obvious, _defensive_ lie.

“Then uncross your arms and look at the menu,” Sarumi replies. “Because I brought you and Tobio here for a reason and that reason is to spend time with each other - peacefully.”

Sarumi’s brother remains unmoved. “At any point, you could have said who we were meeting.”

“And have you run away because you can’t spare two hours of your life trying to better a relationship with someone you have history with because his sister is my girlfriend?”

“I would not have - ”

“Yes, you would have.” 

Miwa catches her brother’s eyes. Tobio is only now beginning to look uncomfortable as the subtle hostile atmosphere swirls around the heads of the Oikawa siblings. 

“I just don’t understand why you did this?!”

“Did what?!” If it were not for the table between them, Miwa is certain the Oikawa siblings would be in each other’s face right now.

“It’s like you’re treating this like a joke!” Sarumi’s brother snaps. “It’s like you refuse to understand that Tobio-chan and I have a negative history.” And now the younger boy looks genuinely upset. “You should have said something, Saru. Anything. Throw me a bone. I could have been better prepared.”

Sarumi stares at him, head shaking a bit. “Why...can’t you let me have this, Tooru? Why can’t I be happy with someone who loves me for who I am, who loves my son - _your_ nephew - without feeling doubt or uncertainty? I don’t ask you for much, Tooru. Love Mama, love Takeru, love me. And want me to be happy.”

“You have your pick of the world, Saru.” Miwa feels her eyes sting. _You could have picked anyone else_ , he means to say.

“I am sorry you feel that way, Tooru-san.” Miwa scoots her chair back and stands up. “I’ve lost my appetite.” She manages to shoot Tobio a wobbly smile. “I’ll call you later, Tobio. We can catch up and you can tell me all about your travels.”

With one last look at the table - where Sarumi is staring at her with a hurt look, Tooru keeping his eyes on the table, and her own brother looking concerned - she turns and leaves. The fresh air does little to calm her racing heart and once she is a good distance away, the tears she had been holding back begin sliding down her face. Miwa hates crying. It makes her face sticky and it doesn’t actually alleviate the pain she feels. 

She is almost to the Oikawa family home when the sound of racing steps approach her from behind. Miwa whirls around and suddenly finds herself wrapped in a tight hug, kisses pressed into her hair, and body swaying in a comforting manner. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sarumi whispers against her temple. “I never thought - my intention wasn’t to - I’m just so sorry, Miwa. I didn’t think Tooru would react the way he did.”

“You should have listened to me when I told you to forewarn your brother.” She feels Sarumi slump against her.

“Tooru is an adult now,” Sarumi says as she pulls away. “I expected some resistance because, you know, old rivalries and whatnot. I never knew it went deeper than that. I guess I just expected him to at least be open to the idea.”

Miwa looks over her shoulder and sees no one else. “You left my brother with your brother.” It comes out more accusatory than she meant and, judging by the flinch Sarumi makes, it will leave a lasting impression.

“Tobio asked him to remain behind to speak, I think.” Sarumi smiles just a bit. “I’m sure that little brother of mine only stayed because he felt guilty.”

Feeling some type of way about that, Miwa glances over Sarumi’s shoulder once again as she contemplates going back for her brother. “I don’t - ”

“Can we try to let them talk this out at their own pace?” Sarumi asks suddenly. “This could actually be good for them.”

“Or it could end in a fist-fight,” Miwa deadpans. 

“Please.” 

Still feeling upset but wanting this to work out for them and their brothers, she sighs and nods. “Because I love you,” Miwa replies. “I am willing to try.”

* * *

“You used to piss me off so much. Always following me around, always asking standing there whenever I turned around, always asking me to teach you how to perform a jump serve, always - ”

“I have admired Oikawa-senpai for a long time. Even now, when you have made it clear you don’t like me, I still admire you. You’ve honed your skills to such a point that I can’t help but compare myself to you. I strive to not...fall behind you.”

“Ha! So you admit you want to be better than me!”

“Oikawa-senpai doesn’t listen very well.”

“That’s so rude of you to say, Tobio-chan~”

“Oikawa-senpai is the best person to measure myself against. You continue to improve beyond any and all standards and I want to do that as well.”

“To be better than me.”

“To be seen as your equal.”

* * *

Tobio and Sarumi’s brother arrive at the house about two hours after she left the restaurant. Tobio walks in with two takeout bags and Sarumi’s brother has a cup holder filled with coffee. And while there is a notable, _careful_ , space between them, it is not hostile. 

Neither she nor Sarumi speak right away - not only to let their brothers collect their thoughts but also because Takeru is sleeping between them and they are reluctant to wake him just yet. 

Miwa watches Tobio place the takeout bags on the coffee table before taking a seat on one side of the couch diagonal from them while the younger Oikawa sibling takes a seat on the other end. He then proceeds to pass out the coffee, leaning forward to carefully hand them over. Miwa faintly smells caramel and maybe marshmallow when she is given a cup. 

For a while, no one speaks. Miwa occasionally looks at her brother but he appears to be preoccupied with the circus musical on TV. Her gaze then shifts to Sarumi’s brother who is actively avoiding her gaze. It would be a bit funny if it weren’t for how things progressed earlier. She considers herself an understanding person but cannot get a clear read on Oikawa Tooru right now. The hand on her thigh squeezes gently before rubbing littler circles. 

Miwa looks away from one Oikawa sibling to look at another. Sarumi looks at her, beautiful brown eyes searching for something. Miwa guesses she finds it because she is treated to the prettiest smile. That is all it seems to take for her to feel okay.

They will manage to move on from this successfully. 

“I am sorry,” Tooru says once the movie is over. He is Tooru, Sarumi’s little brother, and maybe one day he will be family in the way that they aim for. “There are still...things that we need to work through,” he continues, “but I love my sister so I will try.”

Sarumi takes her hand but _she_ is the one to speak. “Did he apologize to you, Tobio?”

Tobio shows a considerate face before nodding. “Oikawa-senpai managed the best he could.”

Sarumi snorts.

Tooru’s jaw drops.

Miwa smiles.

“Then I accept your apology.”

Sarumi takes her hand and she immediately laces their fingers, lips smiling. 

And like every time, they fit perfectly together.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @stan_haikyuu  
> Tumblr: @i-just-really-love-sakura 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
